


Herbology and Hand-Holding

by RimmieTimmie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M, RageHappy, Team Lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimmieTimmie/pseuds/RimmieTimmie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘turns out Hogwarts students only give you weird looks when you date multiple people from multiple other houses au’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herbology and Hand-Holding

**Author's Note:**

> This was super fun to write! If there's demand I'm definitely considering writing more of this au. 
> 
> Tumblr (for prompts and general hello): freewood-as-dicks.tumblr.com

  **‘turns out Hogwarts students only give you weird looks when you date multiple people from multiple other houses au’**

* * *

 

“Free, Narvaez, would you please pay attention for one moment?” Professor Sprout requested, giving the boys annoyed glances.

 

“Sorry, Professor.” Ray replied.

 

Gavin sent her a dazzling smile, and she simply shook her head fondly before turning back to the Mandrake she was trimming.

 

“God, Vav, I didn’t think this could get any worse.” Ray whined.

 

“It’s only another ten minutes, X-Ray, even you can survive that.” Gavin replied.

 

They were supposed to be writing ten inches of parchment on the uses of Bubotuber pus, but it was as dull as ever, and the duo were quickly becoming bored.

 

The volume of the class was moderate, with quiet talk floating around as the end of the class drew near. The door to Greenhouse 4 opened, and stood in the doorway was Sixth Year Prefect, Michael Jones.

 

He walked over to Professor Sprout, handing her some form of essay. She left the room for a second, going to store the essay in her office, and Michael turned his attention to the two boys sitting at the desk to his left.

 

“Are you two behaving yourselves?” Michael asked.

 

“Always, Micoo.” Gavin replied, grinning at the other.

 

“Yeah, I bet you are, asshole.”  Michael stated, rolling his eyes. “I just finished that massive fucking essay. Took me all night.”

 

“You shouldn’t leave it til’ last minute then, should you?” Ray challenged.

 

“And who’s fault was it that I didn’t have chance to do it? ‘Teach me to do the Wronski Feint, Micoo!” Michael imitated, glancing at Gavin.

 

Gavin grinned at his boyfriend, using his renowned charm to try and win Michael over – it worked, of course. It always worked. Michael huffed jokingly, but smiled when Gavin pressed a quick to his lips.

 

“You guys are waaaay to into PDA.” Ray groaned.

 

“Aw, does Ray not want a kiss too?” Michael teased.

 

Michael and Gavin shared a quick look, before squishing Ray inbetween them, kissing a cheek each. Ray brushed them away, laughing, just as Professor Sprout came back, and sent Michael a confused look.

 

“You may leave, Mr Jones.” She stated.

 

“Yeah, thanks, Professor.” Michael said. “See you later, losers.”

 

Ray and Gavin watched their boyfriend leave, not turning away until the Greenhouse door closed behind them. They noticed the piercing eyes of their classmates around them, but chose to ignore them.

 

Some were disapproving out their relationship. Gavin was a Ravenclaw, Michael a Gryffindor and Ray a Hufflepuff. Add that to the fact that they were in a polyamorous homosexual relationship, and you had a recipe for disaster.

 

Yet somehow they made it work. Michael fought anyone who dared speak a bad word about them, and Gavin and Ray always came up with a clever way to get whoever kicked off back. Overall though, they just got a few strange looks.

 

Strange looks were almost guaranteed when Gavin was with you.

 

The bell rang, signalling the end of class. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff Sixth Years packed up their parchment and textbooks, quickly filing out of the Greenhouse, eager to escape the dull class.

 

Gavin and Ray walked across the grounds, enjoying the fresh spring air and warm sun. It was a nice day, with blue skies and a distinct lack of rain. Those sort of days had to be enjoyed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 

Ray was never one for PDA and such, but when Gavin took his hand and sent a cheery smile his way, Ray didn’t have the heart to let go. They headed down to the Black Lake, where they usually met Michael at the end of classes.

 

Sure enough, sitting by the tree they frequented was Michael. His schoolbag lay a few feet away, discarded carelessly. Michael himself was sitting cross-legged, eating an apple and looking out over the Lake.

 

The two joined him, Ray sitting on Michael’s left and Gavin on his right. They liked to come here in the hour or so before dinner, as they were required to sit at their individual house tables for dinner.

 

“How was the rest of Herbology?” Michael asked.

 

“It was delightful, boi.” Gavin replied. “How was your free period?”

 

“Boring, without you two.” Michael said.

 

While Ray mimed being sick, Gavin and Michael simply laughed. “What do you think it’s going to be like, when we leave Hogwarts?” Gavin asked.

 

“Whoa, it’s a little early to be thinking about that, Gav, don’t you think? We’re still in Sixth Year.” Ray shrugged.

 

“I know, I just thought how weird it would be.” Gavin stated softly.

 

“Focus on the present. I quite like the present.” Ray admitted, looking between Michael and Gavin.

 

“And you say we’re the soppy ones.” Michael laughed, smiling at Ray.

 

“Shut up.” He huffed, smiling back at Michael all the same.

 

The three sat by their tree, looking over the Black Lake and watching the giant squid floating around. Gavin lay on the ground, tossing a snitch between his hands. Michael lay with his arm around Ray, talking about anything and everything.

 

“So, Puddlemere United or Holyhead Harpies for the win this weekend?”

 

“Oh, the Harpies for sure.” Ray replied. “United are terrible this season.”

 

“You are a misguided individual, Mr Narvaez.” Michael sighed, shaking his head. “Wanna see what I learnt in Charms today?”

 

Ray nodded. Michael took his wand out of his schoolbag, and picked up a nearby stone that wasn’t more than a few centimetres big. He seemed to concentrate for a minute, and transfigured the stone into a flower.

 

Not just any flower, though – a Rose, which just happened to be Ray’s favourite. Michael handed the flower to Ray, who grinned, clutching the rose to his chest and stroking it, grinning in an overly-sarcastic fashion.

 

“A Rose? Oh dear warrior, how may I ever repay you?” Ray stated.

 

“You could shove it up your-“

 

“Michael!” Gavin protested. “We’re supposed to be nice.”

 

“Since when?” Ray teased. “It’s just you, Vav. We’re pieces of shit.”

 

“You’re a Hufflepuff, Ray. You’re literally the nice house.”

 

“And you’re a Ravenclaw, Gavin. You’re literally the smart house, but look how that turned out for you.” Michael teased.

 

“THE VINEGAR!” Ray shouted, laughing.

 

“Aw, Michael. Don’t be mean, Michael. Team Nice Dynamite?” Gavin asked, smiling at Michael.

 

“Yeah, Gav.” Michael replied, kissing Gavin briefly before checking his watch. “Dinnertime, Lads.”

 

“Good, I’m starving. I wonder if they’ll have pie?” Ray questioned.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
